


7 Minutes and 31 Seconds

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Celestial Bodies AU, Yes you read that right, they are literally the sun and the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: The Sun and the Moon meet but once each year for a solar eclipse, and the world watches on, in awe of their love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to apply science to this. It will only hurt your head.

The day was drawing close.  He had been in his peripheries for so long; just out of reach.  Then he had been able to see him, and they exchanged smiles and he bathed in his light, shining it down onto the planet below.

He loved his people.  Loved how they frolicked and played in his light.  And he loved that even while they slept, his beloved would reflect his rays and wash the world in a pale light that protected them as they slept.  What they had was good.  What they had was right.  But the Sun couldn't help but feel lonely. 

There were miles of space separating them, even at their closest.  At their furthest, the Earth would stand in their way.  Jealous of their love.  But The Moon had told him that sometimes, when the Earth is in the perfect position, it will send a shadow over him.  At first the Sun was distraught to hear that not even one ray would reach the Moon then, but he told him how it turned him a brilliant red, and the world would watch.  He told him that he kept them safe during that time, even when the Sun could not.

A "lunar eclipse," he had called it.  It certainly sounded beautiful, but theirs, the solar eclipse, was the truly stunning sight to behold; lovers reuniting.

He looked forward to their eclipse every year.  The only time that they were able to communicate through anything but glances and smiles.  They would try to cram a year's worth of stories into the few minutes they were awarded.  The short break the Sun was granted.  But how could he explain the joy he felt bringing light to his people in such a short time.

The Sun spent the long year considering what was the most important news to share.  But even in all that time, he was never able to narrow it down, so when the Moon arrived he never knew what to say.  Even then, their time always passed far too quickly.

The Moon's pocketed face was beaming with excitement.  He, too, knew that their time drew near.  It almost seemed like he orbited a little faster, trying to get to his beloved.  But the Sun knew that was impossible.  They were as bound to their paths so that the humans may choose their own.

Though their meeting was anticipated, the Sun was never able to tell exactly when it would start.  But the Moon did, and he was always the first to speak.

"You are as radiant as ever," the Moon said, as he always would.

Burning with joy, the Sun said back, "And you are glowing."

"Only because you share your light with me."

"You are most worthy of it," the Sun said.  "And I must thank you for another year of protection through the night.  Oh, would you please tell me off the night once more?"

"For you, my dear, anything."  The Moon gave a little bow before speaking again.  "I may have a bias for the night, as it is the time I must be separated from you.  Though if I were to be objective, it is a beautiful sight."

"Tell me of their lights," the Sun begged.  He had a hard time not interrupting.  They only had so much time.

The Moon smiled.  "My dear, they miss the warmth you bring so much that they have created their own illumination for when you are not there.  They light their cities in all manner of colours, and shine them upon a late-night book.  They have light shows with so many flashing lights to bath the roaring crowds in a sea of colour.  It is the only way they can get by until your return."

"And what of the winter?  The season I seldom see, and the one that is ended when I must warm the Earth once more."  The Sun felt flares of excitement erupting from his body.

With a chuckle, the Moon said, "It is certainly a sight to behold.  With the help of your rays, I reflect upon the freshly fallen snow, and it seems as if the Earth glows as well.  I watch children as they turn it into snowballs and throw them at their friends.  I see squirrels, awake for just long enough to eat, before they return to their hibernation to greet you in the spring."

"You get to see so much of Earth..." the Sun said wistfully.  Many days he wished he could join the humans.

"But without you, the Earth would not exist nor hold so much life.  They owe everything to you," the Moon pointed out.  He was right, of course, but it didn't make the separation any easier.

"What else may I tell you?" the Moon asked.

"May I know your name?" the Sun asked, as always.  He waited in anticipation for the same answer, only this time he had a plan.  It was hard not to let his devious smile show.

"My dear, my name is unworthy of your--"

"I am called Rodimus," the Sun interrupted.  He enjoyed the shocked look on the Moon's face, but they hadn't the time.  "Please, my love, tell me yours.  For years we have circled and expressed our love, and yet you feel like a stranger.  Others know your name, but they will not tell me.  Many fear speaking to me at all.  It is only you who has been my friend, and my lover.  Please.  I want to know."

"They... they call me..."  He looked bashful and unsure for the first time since he had first spoken to him.  And humbled, as well.

But there wasn't time.

"My Moon-- the eclipse will end soon."  The Sun tried to stretch towards him, but his flares only reached so far before they broke apart.  Even if he could touch him, he knew he would burn.  The Sun was meant to give life, at the price of never being able to touch that life.  "You are more than worthy of knowing my name, and hearing me say yours.  I am not an untouchable god as you all think I am.  I am a simple sun."

The Moon's face softened.  "You are more than just a simple sun.  You are _my_ Sun.  The Earth's Sun.  And if you wish to know my name, I shall not deny you of knowing."

Pausing for just a moment, and yet wasting precious seconds, the Moon said, "I have been named Megatron."

"Megatron," the Sun said warmly.  "What a beautiful name."

"And yours... Rodimus," the Moon said his name quietly.  Like he still felt unworthy of it.  "It is as beautiful as you are."

"I will whisper your name to the stars," the Sun promised.  "I will keep you with me all year."

"And you, my Sun."  He hesitated before adding, "My Rodimus."

"My Megatron," the Sun said sadly.  He could hear the Moon's voice slowly fading.  The eclipse was coming to an end.

"I'm afraid we are out of time, my Sun.  I must, regrettably, bid you adieu." 

"Say it once more," the Sun begged.

More confident this time, the Moon said, "Rodimus," though by then it sounded as quiet as a whisper.

Every year, they parted with the same words.  "I love you, my Sun.  May you shine as brightly as you always have."

Now having to shout to be heard, the Sun said, "And I love you, my Moon!  May your nights be peaceful!"

The Moon smiled as they fell out of alignment, and the Sun smiled the same bittersweet smile.  But, there was no time to dwell on how much time remained before their next meeting.  There were crops to grow and solar panels to power.  Freckles to be sprinkled upon laughing faces and skin to kiss with summer's warmth.  He had a duty to his people, even if it meant being separated from his love.

And even then, it was only another year.

**Author's Note:**

> How does a moon bow? Or smile for that matter? They don't, but this is the beautiful world of fiction where I can humanize anything (and make it western-centric).


End file.
